What Is Love? Future Cookies
by dagforever
Summary: One shots relating to my story What Is Love? Chapter one is a Christmas 2006 Cookie. Chapter two is New Years Eve 2007.
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Present

--------------

As soon as his feet touched the ground Draco removed the binding charm he had placed on his children to ensure their safety during Portkey travel. Thuban wasted no time and ran off through the freshly fallen Scotch snow.

"Thuban!" he started before realizing the boy was heading straight for Ginny's family. "Stay by your grandparents, son."

The boy nodded and soon Cam and Serpens ran after their brother. Ginny walked over and checked on the babe whom rested in a baby backpack that his father wore.

"He's still asleep." She kissed her husband's cheek. "Thank you for coming. You'll see Draco selecting our own tree will be exciting. Look at the great fun the boys are already having."

"They're enjoying the snow, Gin. Why you insist we do servants work baffles me." His distain was quite apparent in his tone.

"Give me, Leo," she hissed. "If you're going to take that attitude, go home." She started to remove the baby but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry." His children were having fun already. He could do this for her. "So how does this work?"

She answered with a broad smile. "It can be done a number of different ways. We can select a precut tree those are by my parents or we can walk to the small forest. On the other hand, we can take a sleigh ride to the large forest and select a tree there. Once we've selected one the owners will cut it and deliver it to our home."

In the distance, he saw her family. Molly appeared to be congratulating Luna then Bill, Fleur and Arthur did the same. "What does your family do?" he asked.

"Dad takes forever to make up his mind, so he and Mum stay in the pre-cut lot. Bill and Fleur go to the small forest, as does Percy's family. Its Ron's first year so I have no idea what he has planned. I thought the boys would like the sleigh ride."

He kissed her cheek. "A sleigh ride sounds outstanding. I enjoy doing anything that allows me cuddle time with you." He snaked his arm around her waist, pulled her close and gave her a sinful wink.

"Stop trying to snoggle my sister, Malfoy and get your ar…" Ron stopped when Molly exhaled. "Get yourself over here," he finished.

The four little wizards giggled into their hands as they whispered.

"He's lucky he stopped."

"He's lucky Grandma didn't Accio a bar of soap in his mouth."

"He's not lucky. Grandma will still scold him when she gets him alone."

Ron bent down and whispered into Thuban's ear. "I'll just have to make sure she doesn't get me alone then."

The little wizard shared his uncle's words with his cousins and soon the boys were laughing uncontrollably.

"What did you say to them?" Molly inquired.

"I'm sure it was merely an uncle/nephew joke Molly, nothing to be concerned about." Molly's sons stared at the courageous blond wizard. Although his tone and words where polite no one besides Arthur dare to not give her the answer she requested. In addition, his words were saving Ron from a berating.

He gave his mother-in-law a cheerful smile and kissed her hand. "It's wonderful to see you again, Molly. Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm delighted you were able to attend. Has Ginny explained everything to you?"

"We went over tree select and decided to go to the large forest."

"Wonderful, the boys will enjoy the sleigh ride."

"I like sleigh rides. Grandfather has a large sleigh at the Manor. We take rides in it all the time when there's snow," Cam informed the group.

"If it snows before Christmas, he said he'll bring it to Black Hall," Thuban added then turned to Gabe. "You're coming to our house Christmas night, right?" The little red haired wizard nodded. "Let's hope it snows. I'm sure Grandfather or Daddy will take us for an evening ride. Then we can have hot cocoa afterwards."

"Grandma can make it for us. It is the best," Gabe added.

"I think she taught my mummy because I like Mummy's better than the house elf's," Cam explained.

"Hey, mates. The quicker we select our trees. The sooner we'll get back to the Burrow and have some of that delicious hot cocoa," Bill interjected.

"Maybe we should have Mum and Ginny have a Cocoa cook off." Ron smiled at his own idea.

Draco shook his head. "No, I would rather have Gin make mince pie."

"I've got two waiting at the Burrow, Draco."

He turned to the farm office door. "Well then let's go pick a tree."

--------------

The first five minutes of the sleigh ride was everything but enjoyable. Leo cried disliking both the snow and wind on his face. Ginny had to cover the nine month old with a blanket to quiet him much to Draco's dismay.

"Ginny, how is the boy ever going to be an able flier if he dislikes the wind in his face? Take the blanket off. He needs to get used to it." His words came out more as an order and not a suggestion.

She snarled at him. "I will not. The child is distressed and uncomfortable besides maybe he won't want to fly."

The blond wizard's mouth fell opened. What an appalling thought, one of his children not wanting to fly a broom. However, before he could reply to her comment she grabbed his arm in fear.

"Stop them!" she all but screamed pointing at their two older sons.

Thuban and Cam's appeared to have a contrary opinion of the snow and wind then their infant brother. Both of them were leaning as far as they could over the side of the sleigh getting the full force.

"Calm down, Ginny. There's fine."

"Draco, they're going to fall out!"

He rolled his eyes. He had belted the boys in himself. There was no way they could fall out. However, there was no way to get Ginny to change her mind once she was in this state. He paused and thought before saying or doing anything. If he stood his groundthat would surely lead to a fight, or he could back away and make her happy. He elected to go with the latter. He'd have plenty of time alone with Leo to help him overcome his dislike of the wind.

"Thuban. Cam. Sit up. Don't lean over the sides," he ordered.

"But Daddy!" they protested.

"No buts boys. Do as you're told." When they didn't comply quickly enough Draco added, "Do I need to place a confinement charm on you?"

They both popped back straight into their seats before saying, "No sir."

"Good boys. Thank you."

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny said as she cuddled into his chest. "Now, we can enjoy the ride. Isn't it gorgeous?"

He really looked at the countryside for the first time. The fleshly fallen snow sparkled in the sunlight. The way it clung to the branches of the pine trees was stunning. Icicles glistened and played a wonderful song as they moved with the wind. His sons' laughter from the seat in front of him warmed his heart almost as well as the fiery witch who lay against his chest. He gave her a loving hug.

"Its magnificent."

It didn't last long enough for him. He had just gotten a good little cuddle going when the sleigh stopped. He was about to release a sigh of disappointment, when Serpens eyes, which were open wide with wonderment, met his own.

"Oh, Daddy. They're all so neat. I can't wait to find the perfect one."

As they walked through the rows of trees, each little wizard commented on what they liked or disliked about each of the trees. Draco was amazed at how thrilled his children were to be part of this process. He got wrapped up in their excitement. Before the perfect tree was found, he too was adding in his opinion and making funny comments on the shape of some of the trees. The funniest was Serpens innocent one. The three year old pointed to a tree, which had a couple branches poking out in the right places so it looked like a woman's chest. He proudly announced, "That tree's top heavy."

--------------

The Malfoy wizards sat in a circle while stringing garland in front of the fireplace. Leo sat in Draco's lap. In the center of them were a bowl of cranberries and a bowl of popcorn. The older boys had a needle and string and were making garland. Their father was helping Leo. For every kernel that went on the string, five to six went into a little wizards' mouth.

"Daddy, Brittany said that Aunt Luna's baby is going to be a girl," Cam whispered.

Thuban pushed his brother. "Hush, Cam. Mummy may hear. Remember what happened when she heard Aunt Pansy's baby was a girl?"

Serpens wiped his eyes. "She cried. I don't like it when Mummy cries."

"She cried even hard when she hear about Mrs. Corner having a baby girl," Cam said. "That's why I whispered it to Daddy, Thuban!"

Draco gave Serpens a loving squeeze as he replied, "I dislike it when Mummy cries too. So, let's stop this talk before she comes back."

The boys nodded as Thuban nibbled on the last Gingerbread man and Cam popped the last kernels in his mouth. Ginny walked into the room with a fresh bowl of popcorn and smiled at her wizards.

"We're never going to get the tree decorated with you five eating all the popcorn and gingerbread man. We only have an hour until bedtime."

The wizards moved the blanket next to the sofa to relieve three very long strings of garland and forty gingerbread men with ribbons attached for hanging. She smirked at her husband.

"Cam baby, come to Mummy."

The five year old walked over to his mother. "Cammy, did you do all that by hand or did Daddy use magic?"

"We did it by hand," Thuban replied.

"I asked Cam." She looked at her second born, who looked at his father.

"We did it by hand," Serpens stated.

"Cam?" Ginny questioned.

"We did it by hand," he busted into laughter. "Daddy was right. He said you'd asked and that you'd only believe me."

She raised her brow at the man she loved. "You've corrupted them all!"

He smirked at her and turned baby Leo to face her. "We did it by hand, right son?" The baby nodded his head and the room filled with laughter. He put the babe on the floor, walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "We actually did do it by hand and had a great time. Now, what do we do next?"

"We put on the fairy lights, the garland and then the ornaments." She lifted up Leo and placed him on her hip. "Don't put anything on the lower branches that Leo can reach and nothing breakable on the branches Serpens can reach."

Using his wand Draco placed the lights and garland on the tree. At the same time, Ginny was opening the boxes filled with ornaments the children had selected in past years. One by one, she handed a child a decoration and they would take it over to their father. After pointing out the desired location on the tree Draco would levitate it to its place. Of course, sometimes an ornament was placed seven or eight times before it got a permanent home for the holiday.

The witch's heart filled with warmth as she watched her men. Even Leo was getting into the action. Ginny looked on with astonishment. Draco Malfoy was decorating a tree. He found the assignment so pleasurable that he deemed himself soul ornament locator and refused to let her lift her wand. She giggled at the wizard who only one day earlier considered the task, "Servants work!"

--------------

Draco stared in disguised at the brown bag in his hand. The idea of doing that sickened him. However, he did agree to take it to make his wife happy, just as he had agreed to go to the Muggle fertility centre with her that day. Them going to a fertility centre, what a joke. They already had four boys and he was sure he could get her pregnant without any help, especially help from Muggles. His bride of seven years had heard of something the Muggles called Gender Selection and was hell bent on finding out more about it.

When her cycle returned last month, she decided the coming New Year would be a go time to start trying for their little girl. She researched wizarding books for any method that would insure she conceive a witch. Even with the help of Hermione, she found nothing. The British wizarding world had disallowed any research in this area of magic for thousands of years. They feared it would cause their world to be overrun with one sex or the other.

Ginny then turned to the Muggle World where she found this fertility center. Looking back at the conversion with the doctor Draco had found it very interesting what the Muggle could do, although he still wanted nothing to do with it. He'd give Ginny her daughter. It might take four or five more children but they would have a little girl.

He looked over at his wife. Snow had collected in her hair and her cheeks were red from the cold. She looked older than her twenty-five years at the time. Was it her sadness over his firm "No" or was it merely tiredness from looking after four very active boys' ages six years to nine months while trying to plan for the Christmas Holidays? He put his arm around her and pulled her into his warm embrace unable to see her sad any longer.

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt in there, Ginny. I do love you and I do want with all my heart to give you a baby girl." He pointed to a restaurant. "Let's discuss this over lunch?" She gave him a smile and they walked inside.

After being seated, he offered her his hand and she took it. They smiled lovingly at each other.

"Well, it was fascinating hearing what the Muggles can do. However, I disagree with the PGD method and I could never be part of that, Ginny. I understand they believe it isn't a baby because it isn't inside the mother but once you put the sperm and egg together I think it is. To deny it a chance at life because of its sex is wrong. I won't be changing my mind on that."

She smiled at him. "I agree with you. It seems wrong to me too. However, I don't have a problem with the MicroSort process. It merely insures that most of your soldiers are female before they meet the egg."

"I understand. This centre will only perform the MicroSort process if you take fertility drugs or do their implantation thing. Both ran a high risk of you getting pregnant with multiple babies. So we won't be doing that either," he said firmly.

"Draco," she started to plead.

"Ginerva, cry all you want. I won't change my mind. We discussed this when we were having problems getting pregnant with Leo. With your high blood pressure a multiple pregnancy would be very dangerous to your health."

She tried to free her hand and pull away but he wouldn't let her. His free hand went to her face and turned it towards him. "I love you and need you. We have four little boys who love you and need you. Do you think it is fair to them to take a chance with your life?"

"You're right it isn't."

"That's my girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

--------------

Thuban slowly crept into the family parlor. He left the playroom telling Molly he was going to the bathroom. However, he really wanted to check the new gifts his mother had placed under the tree that morning. He stared at the tree in amazement. It was the most beautiful tree in the world in his mind. In all his life, they had never had a tree like this one. To the eyes of a stranger, this tree didn't appear to have a theme with its decorations like the giant trees that adored the Ballroom or the foyer. Although Thuban knew, it did. Its theme was love and togetherness.

His daddy complained a little when his mummy raised the idea of the family selecting a tree for this room and he complained a little more when she announced that this tree would hold ornaments the children had selected over the past years.

"Let the children decoration a tree in the playroom. Our friends are going to see the one in the parlor," his daddy had said. However, his mother won. Noises from the opposite side of the room brought Thuban back from his memory and he walked over to the Muggle playpen.

"Go back to sleep." He tried to get his baby brother to lie back down by removing his hands from the side of the playpen and sitting him on his bottom. The nine month old merely crawled to another side and lifted himself up again.

"Please, go back to sleep, Leo," Thuban pleaded.

The little redheaded baby shook his head. "Ou Ou Ou"

"Go sit in that corner." Thuban lowered the side of the playpen and placed him on the floor once his brother complied with his instruction. The babe instantly began to crawl to the brightly colored package under the tree.

"No Leo! Stop!" Thuban firmly stated.

The babe looked back at his older brother. "Wait for me. I'll show them to you." The older boy went to his brother and both got closer to the tree. The six year old turned to the baby.

"Don't open them. Daddy will get really mad and take them away. Plus Father Christmas thinks opening presents before Christmas day is bad and he won't bring us any gifts if we're bad. Okay?"

"koo" Leo replied.

Thuban brought a ten by ten box for the redheaded boy to view. "This one is for you, see!" he pointed to the nametag. "See it reads 'To: Leo' L. e. o. that spells Leo and that's you."

"Oooo" the baby said before giggling.

The boys were so absorbed with the gifts they don't notice Molly watching them from the hallway. She smiled at the loving way her daughter's eldest and youngest child interacted as Draco came up to her.

"He's so gentle and kind to his baby brother. I didn't want to interrupt them," she whispered to the boys' father. The adults continued to watch the scene before them.

"It's from Uncle Severus. He's a Potion Master," Thuban said with excitement. "I'm sure I'll get some potion stuff from him. I have no idea what he'd get a baby. He's not a baby person. Babies don't get many cool gifts. You'll get mostly dumb things."

The baby looked at his brother and made a couple of noises.

"I knew it's not your fault you're a baby. But we all have to start out there. Soon you'll be bigger and you'll get great presents."

Leo opened his arms wide, "Ug!" Thuban turned and gathered his brother into a hug. While doing so the baby spotted Draco at the doorway, smiled brightly and butted his head into his older brother's face. Thuban knocked back by the action, landed on his back and let go of the babe. Leo instantly crawled over the top of him in pursuit of his father's arms.

"Da! Da! Da! Da! Da!" the babe squealed as he crawled at top speed towards his father.

It didn't take Thuban long to recover and he sped pass the baby and an attached himself to Draco first. Leo stopped crawling, sat on his bum and started to cry.

"If you wouldn't have hit me I would have let you be the first," Thuban stated before releasing his hold on his father.

This allowed Draco to step forward and collect Leo into his arms. The infant instantly hugged his father. Draco returned it but then quickly looked at his eldest son's face. He removed a handkerchief from his robe and wiped the boy's nose.

"Is it bleeding?" Molly asked hurrying to the eldest boy.

"Looks like its stop already, Molly."

The witch decided to check the boy herself. Once she was sure it was no longer bleeding, she looked at the babe in his father's arms.

"Leo!" Molly said. "I can't decide if that move was showing Gryffindor courage or the cunningness of a Slytherin."

"I believe it's a little of both, Molly," Draco chuckled. "Where's Ginny?"

The sound of an Apparition pop came down the hallway. "I'm sure that's her now."

Ginny bounced down the hallway merrily with a large smile on her face. She kissed Thuban and Leo on the cheek before placing a loving and long kiss on the lips of her husband.

"I'm so glad you're home early today," she said gleefully.

"I'll be home early everyday if I'm granted this type of welcome. You're exceptionally cheerful this afternoon, love."

"I just received wonderful news. I'll tell you all about it after we let Mum get on her way home and the boys in the playroom with Tipsy and Nan."

After a quick goodbye to Molly and placing the boys in the playroom with elves supervising, Ginny took Draco up to their bedchamber.

She gaily floated into the room pulling him in with her. She had him sitting on the bed, his pants around his ankles and pleasure shooting with his body before he knew what was happening. It was exciting and very enjoyable until he felt something strange and couldn't help but pull away from her.

"Damn it, Draco. You made me miss the cup. We're going to have to do that again. I need to get your sample to the lab in a couple of hours. Come on sit back down and I'll do that again."

He stared in horror at the red-haired demon in front of him. "A sample of what?"

"A sample of 'your love juice' I believe that's what you called it last week." She patted the edge of the bed. "Come on, I need it for the lab."

Both puzzlement and anger graced his face. "What in the bloody hell are you on about, witch? Have you gone mad?"

A frown crossed her face then it changed to a smile and she started to laugh.

"You are quite mad!" he stated in shock and disbelief.

She mumbled through her giggles but was finally able to control herself. "I was so excited. I forgot to tell you," she giggled. Her expression changed to joyful yet serious. "I found a center. We're going to have our baby girl. They will do the Mircosort without putting me on any medications. It's simple. We give them four samples of your semen each week for the next two months. They sort out the females and in March, I use the ovulation predictor kit. When I ovulate, I go to the center and they place your female sperm inside me. If we're lucky we get pregnant the first time. It may take six to twelve month though."

She kissed his lips merrily. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt as her mouth moved from his lips to his chin then his neck. "Sit down, my love," she requested.

He complied although his mind raced. He wasn't sure if he wanted to create a child in the fashion his wife had just explained. Personally, he was very much in favor of the old fashion method. However when her lips touched his bellybutton, he decided to let her have her sample. They would definitely be talking about the rest of the process later.

----------------

Draco sat on the sofa with Thuban on his left, Cam on his right and Serpens and Leo sharing his lap. His two youngest seemed to be fighting for position.

"There's enough room for both of you although if you don't stop moving and fighting you'll find yourselves on the floor." Their father's statement stopped their movements.

The five Malfoy wizards watched the newly developed wizarding-vision set. It was much like a Muggle television except it played only wizarding programs. Draco had purchased it in order to watch Quidditch matches. However, the couple found a lovely educational channel for the children. It was very useful in calming the boys down when a nice storybook wasn't working.

Cam moved aside when his mother entered the room allowing her to sit next to his father. Once she sat the five-year old climbed onto her lap, cuddled against her and started to lick on the miniature sugar quill in his hand. She giggled slightly when she noticed that each of the boys had a quill.

"Trying to calm them down as you're feeding them sugar? Sometimes Draco one would think you were a first time father," she giggled.

He kissed her cheek. "I wasn't trying to calm them. Between your afternoon _collections _and a brilliant snowball fight with them, I'm worn out." He kissed her cheek again. "As for the candy, you and your mother filled their advent calendars."

"Well, that was before I knew your parents were going to give them those enormous ones."

He smirked at her. "Yes, the boys are benefiting over that little battle our parents are having."

"I'm not that pleased with their little game of who can spoil their grandchildren more. There will be nothing left to give them for Christmas," she whispered.

"We only want one thing for Christmas, Mummy," Thuban started.

"A puppy!" Serpens yelled.

"Grandfather said he's only going to keep four of Marina's puppies to guard the manor grounds and she has seven," Cam informed his parents.

"I won't have a Crup," she spouted. Seeing the sad faces of her boys she added, "Your Grandfather has bred them to be working dogs. There are other breeds that make better pets."

Smiles returned to the boys' faces. "That's no guarantee you'll be getting a pet from Christmas," she reminded them.

A ringing came from inside her robe caused everyone to look. She removed a silver item and flipped it open. "Hello. Yes, this is Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy."

"What is that, Daddy?" Cam whispered after she removed him from her lap and walked to the patio doors.

"It's a Muggle cell phone. It's like a two way mirror or floo call for non-magical folks."

"Why does Mummy need to talk to Muggles?" Thuban wrinkled his face at the thought.

"That's a personal question, son," Draco replied as his watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

She was doing a lot of listening and very little talking. At the beginning, she appeared very happy but at the end her face had fallen and her eyes filled with tears. After closing the phone, she turned to the glass doors looking outside. He could tell by her chest movements that her breath was hitching. He gave her a few moments to collect herself. However, she became worse. He quietly placed the boys on the sofa, asked them to behave and remainseated. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned Tipsy to watch them.

He placed his arm around her waist and helped her to their private chambers. Once inside she threw herself at him sobbing into his chest. His arms wrapped around her in comfort and he led her to the settee. She didn't calm down for twenty minutes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Draco caressed her and kissed her forehead.

"It's very unlikely we'll ever have a little girl. You didn't have many in sample, only about ten percent. Most men are around fifty-fifty. They won't take us as patients," she sobbed.

He lifted her chin and looked lovingly into her eyes. "Our chances are one in ten then if we go with nature, my love. I'll do whatever it takes to give you your daughter."

"Really, Draco!" she spat. "I had to talk you into give me one sample and I hadn't told you the worst part of the process."

"What could be worse than placing my soldiers into a cup four times a week and then letting someone else place them back inside my wife?"

"We would have had to use birth control when we made love. And the only type that would work and not prevent me from getting pregnant at the clinic would have been Muggle condoms."

He cringed at the idea and couldn't hide his distain at both the item and the thought of using them. She slapped his chest.

"I knew you wouldn't use them," she said pulling away from him.

"I didn't say that, Ginny." He got up and paced for a short time before he knelt in front of her. "I can't lie, my love. The idea of conceiving a child in a clinical environment wasn't sitting well with me. I want our lovemaking to create our children. Maybe this was for the best." He took her face into his hands. "I promise you, you will have your daughter. We'll have as many as it takes."

"I can barely keep up with the four we have now. I don't think I want to have more than six under age twelve, Draco."

He kissed both of her cheeks then tenderly kissed her lips. "We'll give it two more goes for now. You're young; after we get Serpens off to Hogwarts we'll have a couple more."

She returned his kiss and pretended to be happy. He was trying so hard it was the least she could do.

----------------

Ginny sighed as she changed Leo's nappy in the large public style witch's bathroom next to the ballroom. "Merlin, I'm happy your grandmother is giving the formal Christmas party at the Manor. Holding this family and friends one was hard enough for me," she said to her babe, who cooed back at her.

"Here you two are," Luna smiled at the pair. She was wearing a lovely blue robe. For the last month, the blonde witch had been wearing baggy clothing. However, she had finally decided it was time to purchase maternity robes.

Ginny forced herself to smile. "I heard you are having a girl. Are you and the baby doing well?" She asked before hugging her friend the best she could with a baby on her hip.

"The healer said everything is fine, Ginny. Thank you for asking."

"We'll have to go shopping after the holidays. It will be wonderful to help select items for a girl," Ginny stated.

"I'll take you up on that. Ron hates looking at baby things." Luna led Ginny out of the bathroom. "I take it the boys have been keeping you busy lately. They must be so excited."

The red-haired witch was now able to give her friend a true smile. The Ravenclaw was never the loony she was called in school but a brilliant caring woman. Ginny had broken down when she learned that Pansy was expecting a girl and again when Parvati made her announcement. Luna quickly had changed the subject to spare her friend distress.

Ginny took her place next to her husband when she reentered the ballroom. He placed an arm around her waist.

"I would have changed him, Ginny."

"I needed the break. Luna and Ron found out she's having a girl but you already knew that didn't you?"

"I may have heard."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm happy for them."

He gave her a squeeze. "How are you really feeling, love?"

"I'm happy for them," she replied then leaned into him. "I wish it was me but I'm happy for them, all of them, Pansy and Parvati too."

Kenny Crabbe came running into the hall and jumped at Draco. "Uncle Draco. Uncle Draco. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you to, mate. Did you have a nice trip?"

The little wizard nodded. "We went to French. Mummy and Daddy got un-nulled."

"Un-nulled?"

"Yep. They were married then nulled now they are un-nulled."

Ginny smiled at the little boy. "They got married in France?"

"Yep!" Kenny smiled from his place on Draco's hip.

"Well, they kept that a big secret," Draco replied.

The little boy gave the blond-haired man a serious stare and shook his head. "That's not their secret, Uncle Draco. Mummy's having a new baby. That's the secret."

The grown wizard and his wife bit back their laughter. "Listen, mate. Don't tell anyone else that secret. It's proper to let your parents announce that," Draco stated.

"Announce what, Malfoy?" Vincent Crabbe asked as he greeted his friend. Padma stood next to him facing Ginny.

The red haired witch hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you, Padma."

Vincent removed Kenny from the blond wizard placing his son on his hip and tickled the boy's tummy. "So, he told about our marriage?"

"Among other things," Draco smirked. "You know, Crabbe. I can't let you have more than myself. Ginny and I are already working on number five."

Padma blushed and turned to her husband. "Did you tell the children?"

"I didn't tell anyone, Pad. Kenny?"

"Daddy, I heard Grandmamma Patel yelling at Mummy."

Vincent kissed the little boy's cheek. "Son, let's keep our lips closed…"

"Uncle Draco already told me, Daddy. I can't tell anyone until you announce it." The little wizard pointed at the other side of the room. "I want to see Father Christmas, please."

Vincent put the boy on his feet, watched him run off and then turned to his friends. "Keep what Kenny told you to yourselves, please. We'll be having a party and making both announcements after the holidays."

"Vincent's mother and my parents are upset with us right now," Padma informed them. "We want to give them time to calm down."

"We'll do that, Vincent," Ginny replied. "You both like so happy. I'm sure your parents will come around quickly."

"Thanks Ginny. Our mothers are already debating about the baby's se…" Padma stopped herself to change her statement. "I'm sure they'll be shopping for baby gifts before the post holiday sales end."

"I'll talk to you later, Malfoy. Greg's waving us down. Come along, Padma." The couple walked over to Greg Goyle.

"Bet she has a girl too," Ginny muttered her words laced with jealousy.

Draco pulled his wife flush against his front and put both his arms around her small waist. "Ginevra Malfoy. You need to get control of your emotions and smile," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Self pity doesn't become you. Now, smile or I'll be forced to take action." He suckled the sweet spot on her neck causing her to melt a little.

Leo released one arm from her neck and pushed on Draco's forehead. When father and son made eye contact, the babe scolded him. "NO!"

"It appears I need to have a discussion with my youngest son about sharing his mummy."

On the other side of the room, Cam climbed onto Father Christmas' lap.

"Hello Cam. It appears you have been a good boy this year. If you promise to stop teasing Gary Goyle I will be happy to bring you a present."

"I promise." Cam replied. As the boy spoke, a quill hidden over the chair took notes. It printed the child's name then a list of the gifts they requested.

"For Christmas, I would like you to bring my mummy a baby girl. Lots of her friends are having one and it makes her sad that she doesn't have one. So, I want you to get her one."

"That's a big order. Christmas magic isn't that powerful. No magic is. However, I will look into it," Santa answered. "Is there anything you would like?"

"A puppy."

"I'll see what I can doCam."

"Thank you, sir." Cam climbed off his lap and walked away.

Thuban climbed onto Santa's lap next.

"Hello Thuban. You're Polyjuice attempt was very bad but you did redeem yourself by protecting your mother and brothers. Do you promise to only make potions with an adult present?"

"Yes, sir. I've learned my lesson."

"Very well young man. What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want you to make sure my daddy puts a baby girl inside my mummy's tummy this time. He only likes putting boys in there but she wants a girl. In addition, if you could I would like a puppy. But if you can only do one of them make sure Mummy gets her baby girl."

"I'll have a discussion with your father and see what can be done."

"Thank you, Father Christmas," Thuban said before helping Serpens onto the old man's lap and walking off.

"Hello Serpens. You will need to stop pinching your little brother if you wish to receive a present this Christmas."

The three year old gave the man a sheepish look. "How'd you know that?"

"I see everything you do," Santa chuckled.

"I be good. I'll liked you to change my brother," he pointed to Leo, "into a little girl."

Father Christmas had to couch back a laugh. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because Mummy wants a baby girl and we don't need another baby," replied Serpens.

"I believe your brother wishes to remain a boy and it would be wrong to change him."

"Oh. Okay. Then I want a girl puppy for Christmas plus lots of candy."

----------------

Ginny and Hermione sat at a table which over looked the skating pond in Hogsmeade. Most of the skaters were young children although a few of Hogwarts students that had remained at school for the Holiday were there. Thuban and Cam zoomed around the pond. Serpens marched while Sirius and Harriet would glide most of the time. Leo sat in his pram playing with blocks.

"Ou Ou Ou" he cried.

"You can't play in the snow here, little one. It is far too crowded." Ginny said.

"Ou! Ou! Ou!" he screamed.

"Come here." Ginny removed the babe and placed him on her lap. She handed him a biscuit and he quieted. "This is Draco's fault," she told her friend. "Leo disliked the snow until last weekend when his father spent two hours convincing him that it was great fun. Now he's worse than Thuban."

"And what's wrong with wanting to play in the snow?" Draco asked cheekily before kissing her.

"Da da da da da da da," Leo chanted while he bounced in his mother's lap.

The blond wizard took the babe from his wife.

"Hello, Hermione." He nodded greetings to his old rival before returning his attention to his youngest child. "I've got a surprise for you, mate." He removed a small item from his pocket and placed it on the ground. "Engorgio," he said pointing his wand at the item and a sled appeared. He placed the infant in it and belted him in. He quickly put his skates on and took the sled's line into his hand.

"I'm going to take him for a ride, Ginny. You and Hermione enjoy your tea." He spoke to his infant, "Wave bye bye to Mummy and her friend." The babe giggled then happily waved his hand at the witches.

"Bye bye, sweetie. Be good for Daddy."

Hermione shook her head as she watched Draco skate off with the babe in tow. He wasn't on the pond long before he was surround by his other sons. When her children skated to him, he allowed them to pull Leo around slowly under his total supervision of course.

"I can't believe it." Hermione said after taking a drink of her tea. "Draco Malfoy's letting Harry Potter's children tow his child around the pond."

Ginny laughed, "No one could have ever dreamed it."

"He's not the same bully we knew at Hogwarts," Hermione offered.

"That Draco still shows up from time to time. He's always had the loving and caring side too, Hermione. He merely didn't show it to us." Ginny poured tea into both cups then watched her husband gleefully play with the Potter children. She smiled at her friend. "However, he has changed. He'd give me everything I ask for." She stopped speaking when a group of little girls skated in front of them. Their laughter reminded her of her heart's desire and the resent discovery that giving her a daughter may be the one thing he would be unable to achieve.

The brunette witch touched her friend's hand. "Ginny. Are you alright?"

Ginny eyes filled with tears. "No, I'm nutters. Haven't you spoken to my mother lately. I should be happy. My sons are wonderful. My husband loves me and I have more money than I could ever spend. Draco's willing to have as much children as it takes to have a little girl. However, I'm sad because I want my next child to be a daughter," she giggled for a short time. "Maybe I've been a Malfoy for too long. I know what I want and I want it now."

Hermione raised her teacup. "I'll drink to blaming Draco. He's turned you into a spoilt Malfoy prat." She laughed.

"I'd like to blame him but he's been wonderfully supportive." Ginny removed a folder for her bag under the pram. "I found an advertisement in a Muggle magazine about natural gender selection. It cost 200 galleons to have them make this chart. It was supposed to tell me the best days to conceive a girl." Ginny turned to 2002 and pointed at the calendar. "I know I got pregnant with Serpens this week and according to it he should have been a girl. The same is true for Leo. Therefore, I know it is no good. Mum told me I was mad for spending the galleons and my time on this. While, Draco told me not to worry about the money and tried to assure me we'd have our little girl. Do you think I'm mad, Hermione? Why can't I let this go?"

"Merlin Ginny, where're asking the wrong person. I wanted to get pregnant so badly I took fertility drugs when there wasn't a need. That's why I had twins." Hermione smiled at her friend of many years. "I think you need to do whatever it takes to work this out in mind."

---------------

Draco placed his wand on the carrots and they disappeared. He sat down in his chair facing the fireplace and took a bit of the mince pie the children had left. The sweet dessert melted in his mouth and he knew instantly that his wife had made it. As he polished the plate, he hoped there was more of the delectable treat in the kitchen. He placed the empty dish on the table and downed the fire whiskey the children had also left for Father Christmas. These two items were a nice little reward for performing the Santa's duties. However, he knew his real treat awaited him upstairs, he didn't want to waste time. As he left the room, whining came from a box. Curious, he picked it up.

"Lonely, are you? Well, I'm sure Ginny would like to see you any way." He headed off to his sitting room.

Ginny sat on the settee reading a book, a bottle of champagne chilled in a bucket on the table next to her. She looked up and smiled at her husband as he entered the room carrying a box.

"I've placed the boys' gifts at the end of their beds and filled their stockings. Your mince pie was wonderful." He smirked at his wife once he noticed her attire. She was wearing a lovely green negligee with a matching robe, which was open. He raised a brow at her. "Is that my present?"

"Are you speaking about the mince, the champagne or myself?" she seductively inquired.

"You," he said in a husky voice.

"If you're a good boy," she teased him.

Whining came from inside the open box. "Let me see him, Draco." At her words, a red paw poked out of the top.

"Draco!" she sighed, "We agreed to get the boys a golden retriever. They are the best family dogs."

He removed the Irish setter pup from the box and brought it over to his wife. "Setters are excellent family pets also and are very good with children." He sat next to her and the puppy climbed into her hands and licked her face. "I'm sorry, Ginny. When I got to the breeder this little sweetheart begged me to pick her up and then she started to nipple on my earlobe." He put his arm around his wife giving her a peck on the cheek. "I have a weakness for red-heads you know," he said teasingly.

"Well, I guess we can keep him."

"Her," he replied. "Males have a tendency to bond to one person. Females tend to be more protective of children and bond to the whole family."

She sneered at him. "Do you have any other surprises for me?"

"Now, that you ask. Yes, I do." He Accioed a middle sized box wrapped in red paper, tied with green string and containing a silver bow. "Happy Christmas, my love."

She opened up the box to find an ancient book. The golden lettering on the black tome was "_Natural Gender Selection_". She looked at him in disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking, love. However this is an Ancient Chinese Wizarding Birth gender chart." He turned the book to the correct page. "Look, it's by mother's age and month of conception. I worked it out for our boys and everyone else we know. The chart was correct every time. Well, with the exception of Hermione and her twins." He kissed her cheek. "January, March, May, July, August, September, November and December of next year are all months we would be likely to conceive a girl. In addition the book has a list of foods which increase the likelihood of the egg excepting a female sperm." He smirked at her. "Chocolate increases your chances of having boys."

"How in the world did you find this? I've been looking for months," she asked.

"I was using the hard way like you for the longest time. Then it hit me. Any wizarding book on this topic would have likely been banned at one time. So, I had your brother Percy give me a Ministry list of banned books for the last four hundred years."

She scowled at him. "This book is banned?"

"Not any longer." He smirked. "The ban was lifted last week."

"Draco, you didn't pay off Ministry officials?"

"No, my love. I merely reasoned with them." He chuckled. "I told them about all the methods the Muggles have for making sure a couple has the gender of choice and how it hasn't been a problem. They agreed to lift the banned although they have placed a high tax on the book."

She placed the now sleeping puppy in her box and returned to his arms.

"That's was a lot of work for a book that may not work."

He kissed her cheek. "I think it will work. Besides, I didn't do it for the book. I did it for you."

Her eyes filled with tears. He caressed her face. "No, crying yet. Now, we'll have to prevent pregnancy the other months we're likely to conceive a boy. I really dislike wearing a Johnny but it's the only method we can use, so I promise to use them without complaint."

She snorted. _What was it with men and wearing condoms?_ She thought.

"Don't make that sound, Ginny. You'll find out soon enough. It doesn't feel as nice with one of them on."

"So, do I remove the birth control ring the start of the year?" she asked with a smile as she cuddled into his chest.

"Sounds good to me. If I'm lucky you'll get pregnant the first go around and there will be no need for that Muggle item."

His hands went to her robe and he placed quick kisses on her. "Now, may I open my present?"

She melted at his touch and moaned loudly when her robe fell off her shoulders. "I'll take that as a YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I tried and tried to write a Christmas story. I have over forty pages in MS Word but I couldn't pull it together. I'm sure these pages will show up in a month or two in my story 'What Love Is For'. But for now here is a little New Year's story.

The New Year's Ball 

---------------------

Ginny sat at her dressing table, finishing her makeup. The expecting mother was truly glowing this evening. She hadn't felt this good about herself for a couple of weeks. The redhead was a little upset about her size at the beginning of the holiday season. When she went to get her dresses made for the upcoming balls, she measured closer to the size of a witch in her eigthth month, not her sixth. Draco had been wonderful. He was supportive of her feelings while not caring about her size.

The blond wizard believed she was over-reacting. However, he did remember that going to a spin class with Fleur before her pregnancy had increased her self asteem. He located a fittness center with exercise classes for expecting mothers. Instead of telling her about the class or signing her up, he joined the club and had his wife meet him there before a lunch date. The blond wizard made sure the mothers' exercise class was going on at that time. Once Ginny saw it, she decided to join. Going to the class three times a week didn't change her growing size, but it did increase her energy and decrease many of her little aches and pains.

"You're missing something", Draco whispered as he placed a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace on her. The blond wizard kissed her check. "I love you, Gin."

She turned and kissed his cheek. "Love you, back. Are the boys still here?"

"They're at the Burrow. Your mother has a full house and she's as happy as the boys on Christmas morning."

Ginny placed the matching earrings and bracelet on and touched her hair. Merlin, she loved being married to a wealthy wizard at times like these. The best hairdresser in wizarding London had come to her home earlier and done her hair. In moments, she would be going to the most exclusive ball of the year in a one of a kind designer gown. Best of all, she would be on the arm of a wizard she loved and who loved her.

"Draco, I'm ready." She stood and went to her husband.

"One minute, Gin. I'll get our cloaks and we'll Apparate from here." To her surprise he walked into his dressing room and removed a large box. He placed it on the bed and opened it, revealing a beautiful black mink full-length coat. The wizard placed the coat lovingly on his wife. Ginny instantly noticed that it covered her extended abdomen.

"Draco…" she started but he kissed her, quieting her.

"You need something warm to wear. Your old cloak isn't any good. Now, please take my arm so I can Apparate us to Parkinson Manor."

---------------------

Draco removed his wife's coat in the hallway and handed it to the house elf. The couple walked into the ballroom, which was already full. They greeted Violet Parkinson, who was merrily announcing the outstanding health of her five-month-old granddaughter and the expected arrival of her second grandchild in August. "A marriage and two grandchildren in three years! I couldn't ask for more", Violet happily stated. Narcissa stood close to her friend and beamed. It was a testimony to the close friendship of the society witches that Narcissa let Violet have the social ball of the year. After the war, it was the only thing, besides Pansy, that seemed to make Violet happy.

Lucius quickly made his way to his daughter-in-law. Ginny was wearing a dark, goldenrod dress. The color went wonderfully with her skin tone, hair and accentuated the bright cinnamon tint of her eyes. Lucius kissed the hand of the captivatingly beautiful witch. Pregnancy agreed with her. She carried it so well. "Ginevra, you are enchanting this evening, simply glowing!" Lucius stated in awe. "Happy New Year, my dear!"

Ginny couldn't help but blush at his heartfelt words. "Thank you, Lucius. Happy New Year to you!" She kissed his cheek softly.

"Come, I have some clients that would like to speak with you." Lucius took her left arm and tried to lead her away from his son.

Draco moved his arm around his wife's waist and held her firmly. He cleared his throat. "Father?"

"I'll bring her back, Son."

The blond wizard eyed his father. "I think I'll accompany her."

"If you must. Nevertheless, I insist on escorting her. Your mother is busy helping Violet greet guests and I must have a gorgeous witch on my arm", Lucius stated.

Ginny's cheeks reddened further. Draco shook his head. "This one is mine, Father. I don't share her well. Merely ask my sons."

Lucius softly chuckled, "I've heard." He paused. "Well then, will you and your wife join me?"

"Of course, Father." Draco smirked. "Gin, please don't be too charming to these men. They don't deserve it."

Davis Spenser, a balding sixty-year-old wizard stepped forward and smiled at her. He took her right hand and kissed the back of it. "Ginevra, exquisite as always! Happy New Year, love!"

His son Gavin, a strikingly handsome Ravenclaw who was in Fred and George's year, removed her hand from the older man's and kissed it. "Ginevra, you are simply breathtaking." He made to kiss her cheek, but Draco stepped forward stopping him. "I see you still have this old bloke attached to you. Haven't you grown tired of him yet?"

Draco smirked at the man and placed his hand on her extended belly. "It would appear not."

Gavin ignored Draco and spoke to Ginny. "You will save a dance for me?"

The blond wizard led his wife to take a step away from the dark haired Ravenclaw. "Her dance card is full."

"I'm sure you'll have time for a Quickstep. Tonight's band is known for their twist on them. You are the best dancer here." He kissed her hand again. "Among your many other talents. Lucius was just bragging about your latest business find."

"Being able to Floo without spinning has been on the top of every witch's wish list after her first pregnancy. The inventor was dense for hiding that information in the middle of his proposal. It was lucky I found it, like Draco, I had discarded it after the first page. Then a couple of days ago, I had Cam reading it to me to keep him busy." She paused. "Someone really needs to explain to inventors how to write proposals."

Gavin smiled at her. "Modest, aren't you? You found the last five successful business ventures for Malfoy International."

"That's nice of you to say, Gavin. However, I've had nothing to do with Malfoy Potions Unlimited," Ginny replied. "It has been our most triumphant new business."

"Oh yes, I believe the potion company was Lucius' idea."

"Draco put the company together, hiring the perfect personnel. That's why the company is so successful. Healer Sanders has developed more potions in the last year than he did in the last five at the Ministry. Draco's knowledge of potions enables him to facilitate the company's research and development." She paused and bowed her head to the wizards. "You'll have to excuse us, gentlemen. I promised Mrs. Wells an audience before dinner."

She turned and headed for the older witch. Draco looked over his shoulder one last time and stared at Gavin. "If I could, I'd stop all business with that man."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "But you can't. Their company is the only one allowed to sell many ingredients."

"He needs to show you more respect", Draco hissed.

The red haired witch giggled. "He flirts with me. You're jealous and he is harmless.

"Harmless! I think not." Draco sneered. "I know he contacted you after the marriage law was repelled. He also seems to Owl you after any of our public rows."

Ginny nodded. "Yes. He is a git. You have nothing to worry about." She kissed him lovingly.

--------------------

Diane sat down at a table with Pansy, Padma, Parvati and Ginny. "Why didn't any of you explain Christmas morning to me? Good Merlin, I didn't know the boys would come into the room at five a.m. They wouldn't leave either. Greg wasn't any help. There I was in my birthday robe under the covers with two excited boys pulling at them."

The other witches giggled. "It's best to dress after Christmas Eve activities", Parvati offered before smiling and adding. "And there will always be activities."

"Something does get into wizards on that night", Padma agreed.

Pansy looked at the others, dreamy-eyed. "I think it's playing Father Christmas that puts them in a very giving mood. Blaise was outstanding this year."

"Yes. I think you're correct about wizards." Ginny turned to Diane. "Children get up very early on Christmas morning." She placed her hand to her mouth to stop her laughter. "I'll never forget four Christmases ago. Draco and I were having a little fun that morning when we felt someone tickling our feet. We looked down to see three-year-old Thuban and two-year-old Cam at the foot of our bed."

Diane cleared her throat and hissed playfully. "That information would have been helpful a few days ago."

The witches laughed. "At least they were too young to remember, Ginny." Parvati turned to her sister. "Didn't you give her the talk about locking charms?"

"I didn't think about it. Goyle should have remembered them", Padma replied.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the rumors about him not touching Lavender after Gary was born were true." The raven-haired witch turned to her young friend. "Use locking and silencing charms every night. Blaise and I learned that from watching Ginny's boys."

"Blimey, were they young then too?" Diane required.

The redhead nodded. "Thankfully. However, last Christmas when Serpens walked in on Lucius and Narcissa, he asked some very pointed questions."

A red faced Draco placed a glass of water in front of his wife. "Gin, I don't think…"

She patted his arm. "It was a bit too much for Draco. Wizards don't want to believe their mothers partake…"

"Really, Gin", he growled.

"Come on, Draco", Pansy teased. "How do you think you got here?"

"I know how I got here", he hissed. "Don't want or need to think about it."

Padma looked across the room at the older Malfoy couple. Narcissa was sitting at their table with Lucius' arm placed lovingly around her shoulder. "I hope Vincent and I are still in love after all that time."

"Their love is special", Pansy said. "They have always had a happy marriage", she paused. "I didn't know anyone who has been married as long as them that is as happy as they are together."

"They work at it", Draco stated. "That's one thing they taught me. You have to work to have a good marriage. Love will help you through the very hard times, but a marriage can't grow with only that one thing."

"So, marriage is a job?" Padma questioned.

"It's a joy." The blond wizard replied, thinking fast. "However, you can't take it for granted."

The rest of the wizards sat down at the table. "What kind of trouble are you getting us into, Malfoy?" Michael Corner asked.

"No trouble at all. Unless you're not keeping your wife happy, Corner."

Michael sighed, "It's a good thing I enjoy dancing. I think I'll be doing a lot of it tonight."

"A walk through the enchanted garden would be nice also", Parvati voiced.

"Before or after dinner, my love?"

"Now would be nice." He assisted her to her feet and the couple walked off.

"He's not happy sitting with us", Pansy stated.

Padma shook her head. "He's not happy to be here. Goldstein's having a party tonight. They usually go there. Parvati was so excited when they got your invitation, Pansy. An evening of dinner and dancing is much better than an evening of drinking."

"For a witch", Greg interjected.

Ginny giggled, "Someone's going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

The hefty wizard grinned at the red haired witch. "I'm a newlywed."

"Uh-uh, you have a lot to learn. Being a newlywed makes you more likely to be assigned to the sofa", Padma added.

"My wife enjoys my company too much", Greg cockily replied.

Diane shook her head. Pansy patted her hand. "We'll help you train this one up right this time." The raven-haired witch smirked at her old housemate. "Goyle, think romance for once."

Draco glanced at his long time friend. "I think it's time, Greg."

The large Slytherin reached into his robe, removed a long stemmed white rose and handed to his new wife.

"The red rose whispers of passion,

And the white rose breathes of love;

O, the red rose is a falcon,

And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud

With a flush on its petal tips;

For the love that is purest and sweetest

Has a kiss of desire on the lips."

Greg whispered to Diane loud enough for everyone to hear. The wizard then kissed her lovingly.

Michael Corner helped Parvati sit down in her chair as the kiss ended. "Well, I hope we haven't missed too much?"

The first course appeared on the table. "It would appear not", Blaise laughed. He noticed that Draco was leaning towards Ginny's ear. "Malfoy", he paused. "We have a deal."

"Sorry, Blaise. I almost forgot myself."

"What's going on?" Padma inquired.

Vincent turned to his wife. 

"I thank you for the time we shared when we've been together

I thank you for the sunshine you make me feel in time of stormy weather.

I thank you for the better person you've made me be today

I thank you for the love you give me in your special way.

I love the way you've looked at me, that fire in your eyes,

The warmth of your touch, the smell of your hair, is always a surprise.

I thank you for our times away, the memories make me smile,

I pray for the chance to hold you close and go that extra mile.

I want you to know the happiness I feel, and though we might be apart

I'll never forget the warmth inside and the joy you gave my heart."

He kissed her softly on the lips and then turned to face the table. "Romance for every witch tonight." Vincent grinned. "Remember gentlemen, your wives are on your left."

"And your wife is wearing brown, while mine is wearing blue, Crabbe", Michael chuckled.

Vincent waved his hand. "I don't need to remember that. Victor taught me how to tell them apart years ago."

"I knew there had to be a way", Diane stated. "Have you ever noticed that even from behind Padma and Parvati's children can tell them apart?"

Michael nodded. "That has to be a sixth sense. Once Padma re-tucked Calvin into bed, the boy had his eyes closed the whole time. When she kissed his cheek, he said 'Good night, Aunt Padma.'"

"They know by smell", Parvati put in.

Greg gave her a sad look. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Parvati. You don't stink." The wizard started to chuckle.

"Shut it, Goyle." She rolled her eyes. "Padma, how do you put up with him?"

"We lock him in the broom cupboard when we need a break", Pansy gleefully replied.

The group chatted about the many ways to tell the Patil twins apart until the second course was served. At that time, Blaise turned to Pansy.

"I love you so deeply,  
I love you so much,  
I love the sound of your voice  
And the way that we touch.  
I love your warm smile  
And your kind, thoughtful way,  
The joy that you bring  
To my life every day.  
I love you today  
As I have from the start,  
And I'll love you forever  
With all of my heart."

He kissed his wife. "Thank you, Pans for always being there for me." During this course the couples spent some of their time whispering to their spouses.

When the third course was served, Michael spoke.

"There are dreams which come and go  
And to us mean so little  
And other dreams that to us are  
No more than just a riddle.

But every dream which I now have  
Are dreams you give me of  
Those sensual touches in the night  
Which to me gives your love.

How I love the dreams of us  
As all the dreams to be  
Where both our souls shall share their kiss,  
Exciting hungrily.

Let every dream between become  
Our dreams of ecstasy  
And every dream the life of us;  
In joy's eternity."

The witches smiled at their husbands as Michael and Parvati kissed. None of them liked Corner, but they had included him for Padma. During the third course the group discussed the actions of their children on Christmas morning. Even new parents Blaise and Pansy had something to add to the conversation.

Draco glazed lovingly into Ginny's eyes while holding her hand after the fourth course was placed on the table.

"A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong."

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Gin", into her ear.

"That's cheating, Malfoy", Goyle announced.

Draco smirked. "I get to cheat. You blokes hijacked my romance."

"Well, then. You will save us at the next course. Goyle started early", Blaise advised.

"I'll come up with something." The blond responded.

As they ate, the witches shared stories about romantic things that their husbands had done in the past year. When dessert was served all eyes went to Draco.

"Love is a hand,

Held fast in your own

Love is a kiss

The sweetest you've known.

Love is joy,

You feel from the start

Love is a dream,

You keep in your heart.

Love is the brightness

You bring to each room

Love is our child,

You carry in your womb."

He placed his hand on Ginny's tummy. "A little sappy, but mine."

"We have a winner", Blaise announced. "Romantic of the year, Draco Malfoy."

"That's an idea. Let us see which one of us can romance our wives the best. Ladies, would you mind?" Draco inquired.

"A bet you can't lose? Why would we?" Pansy replied while the other witches nodded.

When the dessert dishes disappeared from the table, two roses appeared in front of each witch. The wizards smiled and spoke as one.

"All the love that history knows,  
is said to be in every rose.  
Yet all that could be found in two,  
is less than what I feel for you."

While the band took its place on the stage, the five wizards stood and addressed their wives. "Would you care to dance, darling?" The witches grinned, took the hand of their husbands and headed for the dance floor. This was going to be a wonderful start to the New Year.

--------------------

A White Rose by J B O'Reilly

I Thank You by Richard Cash

I Will Love You Forever by Amanda Nicole Martinez

Dreams by Michael Douglas Hoss

A Special World by Sheelagh Lennon

Author Unknown


End file.
